Being me
by Nanachan14
Summary: Remus aime Sirius, il l'aime de toute son âme. Il vit avec son amant et ne pourrait rêver mieux... Vraiment ? Venez découvrir les problèmes d'un triangle amoureux inextricable (pas de threesome). POV Remus tout du long. Slash RL/SB


**Bonjour tout le monde (y a quelqu'un ? XD) Je vous présente ma toute nouvelle fiction qui va inaugurer mon profil.**

**Disclamer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à JKR et je la remercie humblement de nous laisser les torturer à notre guise (toujours gentilles les tortures, ce serait dommage d'amocher de tels minois !)**

**Bref comme première fic, voici un OS qui... aussi surprenant que ça puisse paraître... Ne représente pas du tout mon style d'écriture habituel... Mais bon, quand le Dieu de l'inspiration nous fait grâce de sa lumière, on ne va pas cracher dessus hein ? XD**

**Bref, bref, bref, je devrais redevenir sérieuse ! Je vous présente donc mon OS mettant en Scène Remus et Sirius dans un couple slash (homophobes s'abstenir !)**

**Résumé : Remus aime Sirius, il l'aime de toute son âme. Il vit avec son amant et ne pourrait rêver mieux... Vraiment ? Venez découvrir les problèmes d'un triangle amoureux inextricable (pas de threesome). POV Remus tout du long.**

**Bêta : Archimède _(Nb : eh oui, je surveille à ce que tu ne fasses pas de bêtises ma chère )_**

**Being Me**

En me réveillant ce matin, je me rends compte que tu n'es déjà plus allongé à mes côtés. Je me retourne dans les draps trop grands pour une seule personne. Les premiers rayons du soleil passent à travers les rideaux entre-ouverts, m'aveuglant à moitié.

Depuis combien de temps n'es-tu plus là ? La place que tu occupes habituellement est froide. Tu ne reviendras certainement pas ici avant un moment. Pourquoi le ferais-tu ? Tu es tellement occupé.

Avec un soupir, je repousse les couvertures et me redresse. Un frisson me parcourt, il fait bien plus froid que ce que je n'aurais cru. Mon regard dérive un instant sur les meubles qui occupent la pièce. Dans la lumière matinale, les armoires en bois semblent sortir d'une autre époque. La chambre est rangée parfaitement comme toujours, et seules quelques babioles décoratives personnalisent la chambre.

Est-ce que nous avons volontairement donné une allure aussi austère à la pièce, ou bien est-ce simplement que nous n'avons pas pris le temps d'y placer notre touche personnelle ? Je ne sais pas vraiment, je dirais que les choses se sont faites comme ça, parce qu'on n'a pas décidé de le faire autrement. C'est presque toujours la même chose entre nous, n'est-ce pas ?

Je soupire, las. Il va bien falloir que je me lève.

Après avoir enfilé un jogging et un pull en laine, je sors de la chambre. Tu es dans la cuisine, vêtu d'un costume noir. Tu sembles tellement lointain et tellement beau, perdu dans la contemplation de ton café.

L'ambiance est lourde et le silence n'est brisé que par le tic-tac de la pendule. Elle est tellement moche cette pendule ! Quand je t'ai dis que nous devions absolument l'acheter, j'ai cru que tu te moquerais de moi. Tu n'as rien dit, tu as juste accepté.

Est-ce que tu te contentes d'accepter mes lubies pour ne pas te fatiguer ? J'ai le sentiment que quoi que je fasse, je ne suis pas capable d'éveiller la colère en toi. Est-ce que je devrais en être heureux ? Personnellement je trouve ça plutôt triste et frustrant.

« Salut. »

Je m'approche de toi et t'embrasse doucement. Tu ne réponds pas à mon baiser mais lèves les yeux et esquisses un sourire.

Le silence reprend sa place.

Tu ne veux pas parler ? Je peux comprendre.

« Tu pensais y aller quand ? »

Cette fois, j'ai vraiment ton attention. Tu sembles hésiter un moment sur la réponse avant de finalement décréter :

« J'irais sans doute d'ici une heure. »

Après encore un moment d'hésitation tu rajoutes :

« Tu veux venir ? »

Je n'ose y croire ! Tu... jamais tu ne m'avais proposé de t'accompagner auparavant ! C'est... Bien que la demande soit solennelle, je ne peux empêcher mon cœur de battre plus vite. La distance que je ressentais l'instant d'avant s'est estompée et avec un sourire je te réponds :

« Oui, j'adorerais. »

Ton regard se fait dur l'espace d'une seconde avant de redevenir neutre. Je me rends compte que ce n'était peut-être pas la chose à dire en ce moment. Je décide d'ignorer ton humeur massacrante et de me servir à mon tour une tasse de café. Le reste du temps, je le passe à deviser sur des sujets superficiels et tu ne réponds que sporadiquement, quand j'insiste assez.

« Bon je vais me changer, je reviens. »

Tu hoches la tête avec un air morose. Tous les ans c'est pareil. Comment peut-on être heureux un jour comme celui là ? Je ne sais pas comment te venir en aide, alors je me contente d'être là. Si c'est suffisant ? Je ne pense pas, mais je ne sais pas quoi faire de plus.

Je retourne dans la chambre et enfile un costume noir à mon tour. J'attrape au passage une cape noire et chaude. Mine de rien, c'est déjà la fin Octobre et le froid est prenant. Je me retrouve rapidement dans le couloir.

Tu m'attends.

J'ai envie de me blottir contre toi, de sentir la chaleur que tu ne me transmets pas par ton sourire. J'ai envie d'être près de toi, de faire disparaitre cette distance qu'il y a entre nous. Je m'approche rapidement pour chasser ces pensées de mon esprit. Je ne veux pas croire que je suis éloigné de toi, ça fait trop mal. Tu m'accueilles sans problèmes, me tendant la main d'une manière décontractée. Presque trop décontractée. Devrais-je dire indifférente ?

Nous transplanons ensemble jusqu'à Godric's Hollow. La brume entoure le petit village, lui donnant un air de ville fantôme. Je me tourne vers toi, comme je le fais à chaque fois que nous arrivons quelque part. J'ai le secret espoir que tu me regardes à ton tour. Ce n'est pas le cas. Tes yeux sont fixés dans le vague.

Tu n'es pas vraiment là, n'est-ce pas ?

Je me serre un peu contre toi pour attirer ton attention. L'espace d'un instant, tu me fais un sourire fugace, mais rapidement ton esprit est emporté à nouveau dans les méandres de tes souvenirs. Tu avances en direction du cimetière, ne te souciant sûrement pas de savoir si je te suis ou non. Je peux comprendre. J'arrive toujours à te comprendre. Je reste un pas derrière toi, par habitude sûrement.

Est-ce que notre vie est basée uniquement sur des habitudes ?

Le froid glacial s'insinue en moi. Toi, tu ne sembles pas le remarquer, tu donnes l'impression d'être hors du temps et de l'espace. Un être parfait au milieu d'un paysage gris et terne, quelqu'un aux côté de qui je voudrais tellement pouvoir me tenir, seulement quoi que je fasse, j'ai l'impression d'être un pas derrière toi, un pas si difficile à franchir.

Je te suis jusqu'au cimetière, la tombe de Lily et James est là, dressée devant nous dans toute sa splendeur. Dès que je m'approche, des sentiments tendres me reviennent. Je repense avec nostalgie à tous ces moments que nous avons partagés ensemble. Leurs sourires illuminant chacune de mes pensées.

Quand je lève les yeux vers toi, je remarque que tu ne ressens pas du tout la même chose. Tout ce qui me revient en joie, adoucie par le temps, tu sembles le porter en remord et en regret. Je vois clairement sur ton visage qu'il n'y a que de l'amertume qui te revient quand tu penses à eux.

Tu as toujours été plus sombre que moi alors ça ne me surprend pas. Quand tu penses à Lily, mais surtout à James, tu ne penses qu'à l'infinie tristesse que leur perte t'a amenée. On dirait que tu fais ton deuil comme au premier jour et toute cette tristesse, tous ces remords, je ne peux m'empêcher de trouver qu'ils te donnent un air majestueux. Tu es juste à côté de moi et pourtant, j'ai l'impression que tu n'es pas là, tu es au dessus de tout ça dans un endroit où je ne peux t'accompagner. Je m'approche encore d'avantage, comme si combler la distance physique effacerait le sentiment que j'ai de te perdre.

Je ne peux que me rendre compte à quel point tu aimais et tu aimes encore James. Il était tout pour toi, n'est-ce pas ? C'était ton meilleur ami, ton confident, ton héros, ton bourreau. Il n'y a jamais eu que lui que tu regardais, déjà à l'époque. Seulement, James, il aimait Lily. Il l'aimait tellement, ils étaient tellement bien ensemble, qui étais-tu pour leur faire une scène ?

Tu n'as rien fait de la sorte, tu as tout gardé pour toi. Tu gardes toujours tout pour toi. Est-ce que c'est une conséquence d'avoir été élevé par des sorciers nobles ? Ou bien est-ce que c'est juste ta manière de faire ? Je n'en sais rien. J'ai envie que tu te confies à moi, j'ai toujours voulu que tu le fasses. Car moi, de mon côté, je n'ai rien trouvé d'autre que de tomber amoureux de la seule personne qui ne me regarderait jamais vraiment. Si j'avais su que c'était si douloureux, est-ce que je t'aurais aimé quand même ? Sûrement, car je suis un stupide Gryffondor impétueux. J'ai cru naïvement à une époque que si j'étais celui que tu voyais alors que tu pensais à James, peut-être que tes sentiments finiraient par m'être dirigés.

Peut-être que ça aurait été le cas. Peut-être que tu aurais oublié ton amour pour James si tu avais pu simplement rester à ses côtés en temps qu'ami. Mais voilà, les choses se passent rarement comme on les prévoit, et James est mort, ne faisant que cristalliser tes sentiments à son égard.

Je ne sais pas à quel point tu as dû te détester. Moi j'ai été en colère contre toi, je me suis senti trompé. Comment avais-tu pu trahir James ? Est-ce que c'était une façon de te venger ?

Je me suis souvent demandé ça avant d'apprendre la vérité, à ce moment là j'ai enfin été capable de te pardonner. Toi, tu as dû te détester pendant toutes ces années, justement parce que tu connaissais la vérité.

Je ne sais pas ce que les détraqueurs t'ont fait, mais s'ils sont capables de faire ressasser les souvenirs les plus sombres, je n'ose même pas imaginer le désespoir dans lequel t'a plongé ton emprisonnement, et à quel point tu as dû te haïr. Tu as laissé Peter garder le secret, tu as abandonné celui que tu aimais, tu l'as tué.

Je n'arrive pas à trouver ces affirmations justes, mais je sais que tu le penses, je le ressens dans tes actions et je le vois dans tes yeux.

Tu t'en veux tellement.

J'ai envie de te réconforter, alors je t'enlace tendrement en essayant de te montrer tout l'amour que je te porte. Tu mérites que l'on t'aime, et moi je t'aime.

Tu me regardes un instant avec un sourire absent et me rends mon étreinte d'un bras.

Je sais qu'il est plus facile de pardonner à quelqu'un que de se pardonner à soi-même, mais te voir dans cet état me glace le sang. Suis-je donc vraiment incapable de t'atteindre dans ce monde de regret ? Suis-je condamné à ne rester que là, errant aux limites que tes souvenirs m'imposent ? Tu poses un bouquet de fleurs que je n'avais pas vu avant sur la tombe. Ce geste me donne envie de pleurer plus que l'idée même d'être là.

Pourquoi sommes nous restés ici malgré tout ? Pourquoi la vie a-t-elle continué sans James pour nous faire rire comme avant ?

Tu te redresses et me prends plus fermement dans tes bras, et j'ai l'impression de m'accrocher à toi comme un naufragé.

Est-ce que tu penses que c'est le souvenir de James et Lily qui me met dans cet état ?

Pourtant ce n'est pas le cas, c'est seulement le sentiment que ton amour pour notre ami écrase ma présence à tes côté, la rend veine. J'ai l'impression que si nous sommes ensemble, c'est beaucoup plus pour moi que pour toi, et ça me fait souffrir, mais ça, tu l'ignores, n'est-ce pas ?

Nous quittons le cimetière dans le silence, il n'y a rien à dire, utiliser des mots semblerait superficiel. Nous transplanons à nouveau jusqu'à la maison. Nous n'avons pas été dehors longtemps et pourtant, je suis frigorifié. Je sens ton étreinte se relâcher et je me serre un peu plus contre toi.

« Ne me lâche pas ! »

Mon ton est suppliant. J'ai besoin de te sentir contre moi, j'ai besoin de croire qu'il n'y a pas de distance entre nous, j'ai envie de croire que tu m'aimes autant que je t'aime.

« Eh, Remus, ça ne va pas ? »

Tu as l'air inquiet. Je lève les yeux me rendant seulement compte que des larmes dévalent mes joues.

Est-ce que c'est toujours si douloureux d'aimer quelqu'un ? Si je l'avais su, aurais-je évité de le faire ? Je ne pense pas. Je me blottis encore d'avantage contre toi.

« Je t'aime Sirius, je t'aime tellement ! »

Je dois passer pour un fou, peut-être que tu ne comprends pas. Seulement, te voir aimer autant James, ça me fait mal. Parce que, quand ton esprit est focalisé sur tes souvenirs de lui, il n'est pas capable de m'accorder le moindre intérêt. Est-ce que c'est égoïste de vouloir ton attention ?

Tu me caresses le dos d'une manière rassurant en me murmurant des mots tendres. Il va falloir que je m'en contente. Je viens chercher tes lèvres, douces. Notre baiser est tendre, tu es toujours tendre avec moi. Je me sens fondre à l'instant et le froid qui s'était insinué en moi est chassé rapidement.

Mes mains se perdent dans tes cheveux alors que notre baiser s'approfondit. Tes mains, elles, sont occupées à déboutonner ma cape. N'est-ce pas trop facile de régler les choses comme ça ? Certainement, oui, mais c'est tellement enivrant !

Ma cape tombe au sol alors que tu soulèves ma chemise et ma veste. Tes mains glacées se posent sur ma peau, me faisant frissonner. Je commence moi-même à défaire ta cape et dois rompre notre baiser, pour reprendre mon souffle et me concentrer. J'ai toujours été nul avec les boutons.

Tes mains remontent dans mon dos alors que tu déposes mille baisers sur ma mâchoire et dans mon cou. Tu sais que c'est un de mes points faibles. Je gémis involontairement alors qu'une vague de plaisir me parcourt.

« Allons dans la chambre. »

Ta voix sensuelle résonne en moi d'une manière folle. Si c'était possible, je m'y noierais tant elle est onctueuse.

Nous nous rendons jusqu'à la chambre, comme tu l'as proposé, nos vêtements tombant au sol sur notre passage au fur et à mesure alors que l'impatience grandit en nous. Bientôt je me retrouve couché sur le lit tandis que tu me regardes.

J'aime quand tu me regardes, j'aime quand tu es tout à moi. Tu m'embrasses à nouveau. Un soupire m'échappe quand tu viens caresser mes tétons. Mes mains descendent le long de ton dos, avant d'atteindre tes fesses et de doucement dériver vers ton sexe. Je ne peux pas attendre plus, je veux sentir que ça te plait. Dès que ma main touche ta verge, tu te cambres légèrement, laissant échapper un gémissement. Il ne t'en faut pas plus, pour t'occuper de moi à ton tour. Tes mains habiles viennent me caresser avec fermeté, augmentant mon plaisir à chacun de tes vas-et-viens.

« Hun... Sirius... Hun, plus, viens... han ! »

Mon esprit est embrumé alors que ta bouche mordille mon torse sans pitié, déchargeant de nouvelles vagues de plaisir en moi. Sous tes ordres, je m'agenouille sur le lit, te présentant mon intimité d'une manière indécente. J'ai besoin de toi maintenant ! J'ai besoin que tu combles cet espace entre nous.

Tu ne te fais pas prier. Tu connais tous mes points faibles et rapidement, des vagues de plaisir plus intenses encore me submergent peu à peu. Je m'oublie dans tes bras, profitant simplement du traitement que tu m'offres.

Puis mon corps tout entier appelle à la délivrance, et c'est dans un dernier coup de hanches que le plaisir me terrasse. Tu viens peu après moi, dans un râle voilé d'excitation. Nous finissons alors par nous écrouler côte à côte, la respiration courte. Je me blottis contre toi et tu m'entoures de tes bras rassurants. Et mes pensées, balayées dans l'intensité de l'instant, me reviennent peu à peu.

Est-ce que tu as aimé ? Probablement. Est-ce que tu aurais préféré que je sois James ? Probablement.

Je t'embrasse avec tendresse mais de nouveau, je te sens distant. Ce n'est pas que tu ne réponds pas, mais c'est plus profond que ça. Bien que j'aie beau y mettre tout mon amour, j'ai l'impression que ce que je te donne ne signifie pas grand chose. J'ai beau donner encore et encore, j'ai juste l'impression de m'épuiser sans réel résultat.

« Désolé. »

« Hein ? »

Tu es surpris. Je suppose que tu ne peux pas comprendre. Mais qu'est-ce que je suis censé faire quand je sens que je te perds peu à peu ?

« Désolé d'être moi. »

C'est la seule chose que je peux te dire, même quand tu me regardes avec ces yeux chargés d'incompréhension.

« Désolé de ne pas être lui. »

**Fin**


End file.
